


Hide and Seek

by StutteryPrince



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: After Fran locks herself in the party room, Itward gives in to a little game of hide and seek.





	Hide and Seek

_Ding Dong_  
_I know you can hear me_  
_Open up the door_  
_I only want to play a little_

Itward knocked twice on the door, chuckling as he heard Fran giggle. She had run into the play room and locked the door, playfully refusing to let him in. He had the key on him, like always, but he decided to humor her instead. 

“Come now, my dear friend! Let me inside?”

“No way! You have to come and find me first!”

_Ding Dong_  
_You can't keep me waiting_  
_It's already too late_  
_For you to try and run away_

Itward chuckled again, smiling as he leaned on the door to hear her better.

“But I already know where you are!”

_I see you through the window_  
_Our eyes are locked together_  
_I can sense your horror_  
_Though I'd like to see it closer_

Fran rose up on her toes to look at Itward through the little window on the door. They smiled at one another, but Fran’s appeared a tad more devilish. She pressed the switch at her side and the lights inside cut out. Itward jumped back as he heard her footsteps rush away. Not soon after, the door slide open and Mister Midnight waltzed out, shooting the tall skeleton a smirk.

“Good luck, Itward.”

_Ding Dong_  
_Here I come to find you_  
_Hurry up and run_  
_Let's play a little game and have fun_

Itward’s yellow eyes glowed as he walked into the darkened room. He pressed the switch and the lights came back on with a hum. He looked around, seeing no sign of his little human friend. He listened around, hearing her giggling from coming the other room. The lights were turned off as well. He smiled as he walked over, leaning against the wall next to the door. He pressed the button and whipped around.

“Gotcha! Wait.”

_Ding Dong_  
_Where is it you've gone to?_  
_Do you think you've won?_  
_Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

There was no sign of Fran in this room either! Itward huffed and scanned around, the dark being no bother to him no that he was face to face with it. He flicked the light on and shivered uncomfortably at the sight of the rabbit. He listened around again. His head turned to the ceiling, hearing footsteps.

_I hear your footsteps_  
_Thumping loudly through the hallways_  
_I can hear your sharp breaths_  
_You're not very good at hiding_

Itward jumped onto the platform and activated the lift, rising into the air. Just as it made it to the top, Itward caught sight of the hatch closing. He huffed and ran over, spinning the dial with expert precision before he pulled it open. He wasted no time with the ladder, jumping down instead. He watched as the door slide closed and listened as Fran thundered down the hallway. He smirked like a cat and opened the door, looking at the direction Fran had ran. She had turned off the lights again, making his yellow eyes glow in the dark. 

_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_  
_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_  
_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_  
_Just wait, you can't hide from me_

Itward took off, using his long legs to his advantage. He looked around the hallway for Fran, stopping when he saw no sight of her. He sent an ear out, turning his head when he heard a door slide closed. He bolted down the hallway and stopped in front of Fran’s bedroom door, where the noise had come from. 

_Knock Knock_  
_I am at your door now_  
_I am coming in_  
_No need for me to ask permission_

Itward smirked and swiped the key across the lock, turning the light from red to green. He pressed the button and the door opened. Much like through the entirety of the ship, the floor was metal, but the walls were painted according to how Fran liked them to be.

_Knock Knock_  
_I'm inside your room, now_  
_Where is it you've hid?_  
_Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

“Fra~an,” Itward dragged the word out in a melodic voice, “Where are you~?”

_I'm coming closer_  
_Looking underneath your bed but_  
_You're not here, I wonder_  
_Could you be inside the closet?_

Itward kneeled down and searched underneath the bed, but all he found was a smirking Mr. Midnight.

“Tell me?”

Mr. Midnight chuckled and turned, waving his tail dismissively. Itward huffed and stood back up, humming as he looked around the small room. He suddenly heard stifled giggles coming from the only other door in the room. Itward smirked and snapped, his being fading away. He jumped up onto the the wall, climbing up above the closet door. He reached down and pulled it open, still invisible. Fran tilted her head at the door opening on its own and leaned forward.

Itward reappeared and the two were eye to eye.

“Boo.”

_Ding Dong_  
_I have found you_  
_Ding Dong_  
_You were hiding here_

Fran reeled back and Itward dropped from the wall, walking inside and snatching her up in a tight hug.

_Now you're it_  
_Ding Dong_  
_Finally found you, dear_  
_Now you're it_

“Found you, my dear friend!”

Fran laughed and pushed Itward away to look at him.

_Ding Dong_  
_Looks like I have won_

The dapper skeleton was smiling triumphantly and Fran placed her hand on his cheek, pushing him away. 

“You know what happens now, right?”

Fran shook her head and Itward placed her down on the floor. He chuckled and placed his hand on his hip.

_“Now you're it.”_

Before Fran could even register what happened, Itward snapped and disappeared.

“Wha-Hey! That’s cheating!”

Fran followed the sound of Itward’s laughter and footsteps, racing after the invisible skeleton.

_Ding Dong_  
_Pay the consequence_


End file.
